On My Way
by SBNH13
Summary: Cosima's on her flight back home to Delphine when the plane hits an unexpected storm. (Sorry I'm not good at summaries, the story should be better). Rated T for swearing. T/W: Character Death.


**A/N: I was bored on a flight home a couple weeks ago and wrote this, I hope you like it :) Again, T/W: Character Death.**

* * *

Cosima walked down the aisle of the plane, looking for seat 51A. When she finally found it she smiled politely and apologetically to the man in the middle seat, silently asking him if she could get to the chair by the window.

He smiled back and quickly got up to let Cosima through. Cosima sat in her chair, then placed her bag under the chair in front on her, pulled out her phone and tried to get comfortable.

She took a selfie while making a silly face and sent it to Delphine, quickly writing a message after 'On the plane, can't wait to get back home to you xx'.  
She was on a flight from San Francisco, where she was visiting her family, back home to Delphine. She'd been gone for a week and it was hard on both women. They had finally been making progress with the treatment, now that Kira was able to provide all that they needed, under Sarah's supervision of course.

It seemed that within a couple months Cosima might be completely cured. Then she and Delphine will be able to leave DYAD and all the things that put a strain on their relationship and start somewhere new. Start fresh, together.  
Three minutes later Cosima got a reply from Delphine, a picture of the blonde making a kiss-face and after that a message, 'safe flight, ma cherie. I love you xx'. Cosima replied with a heart and kiss emoji before putting her phone on airplane mode.

An hour into the flight Cosima was starting to get bored, she pulled out her phone and started to go through her pictures.

From the pictures she could easily see how their relationship had changed over time. At the beginning they were happy and carefree, stealing wine and kisses, ignoring their monitor-experiment relationship.

But then the pictures of them together were less frequent, it was not long after Cosima discovered Delphine was part of DYAD but had already forgiven her.  
They were stiffer in these pictures, still happy and together, but their smiles didn't always fully reach their eyes, they were close but never as close together as they were in earlier photos.

As time went by the pictures again went to how they were at first, both women happy and as close as can be. And that's how they still were, growing as a couple and learning more about each other every day. Cosima was so happy and she couldn't help the dopey smile that came over her face when she again saw the newest picture her girlfriend sent right before the flight.

Her beautiful blonde hair, perfect as always surrounding her face, her soft lips formed as if she were kissing and that cute little beauty mark right under her bottom lip. Cosima loved that mark, she always caught herself staring at it, at least when she was able to pull her eyes away from Delphine's eyes. Delphine's amazing mixture of blue, green, and yellow eyes that, if she were honest, she would be happy if those were the last thing she saw in her life.

Cosima decided that was enough staring at her girlfriend, and put her phone back in her bag. She looked to her side and saw the man next to her fast asleep. She never could sleep on planes, always too cramped no matter how much she tried to curl up into a ball and make herself small enough to get comfortable.

A couple of hours later and suddenly the fasten seat belt came on and a voice was heard through the cabin, "There's going to be some turbulence ahead of us. There will be some shaking but nothing to worry about. Sorry about this."  
Not two minutes later and the plane started to move up and down. At first it was just a slow movement, nothing to worry too much about. But then the shaking started to get more and more violent. The man next to her woke up and groggily asked her, "what's going on?"

"Turbulence," was all Cosima replied.

The man nodded and said with a small reassuring smile, "I fly a lot and turbulence is completely normal, we should have nothing to worry about."

She tried to heed his words and remain calm but it was five minutes later and the shaking was still violent.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking, we're flying through a small storm and we should be fine. Please remain calm and if anything happens listen to the stewards and stewardesses."

Cosima tensed after she heard this and her hands immediately gripped the handles at each side of her seat. "Fuck, no please no." She whispered to herself.

This couldn't happen, she tried to stay positive. 'It's just some wind and rain, planes fly through storms all the time. It's going to be okay.' She kept thinking thoughts like these to herself.

When the lights went out in the cabin and screams of fear were heard all over the plane, Cosima started to panic. This couldn't be real, she was finally getting better and had a chance to live. She couldn't die in a plane crash!  
Cosima lifted her head to glance around her, checking how other passengers were reacting. She saw families and friends hugging each other and crying. She saw the fear written clearly on everyone's faces. Nobody knew what was going to happen. She noticed many people pulling out their phones, probably trying to call their loved ones. Saying their good-byes, just in case...

Cosima immediately reached into her bag and got her phone. She turned off the airplane mode and waited until she got a signal. She dialed Delphine's number and waited.

_Ring ring... Ring ring... "Hi, you've reached Delphine, please leave a message."_

Cosima cursed and felt her eyes water. No, she had to talk to Delphine, she had to say bye. She hung up and redialed... _"Hi, you've reached Delphine, please leave a message."_

"Fuck fuck fuck," she whispered brokenly to herself. A tear leaked from her eye but she quickly wiped it and sniffled. She had to leave a message so Delphine knew, she had to know how much she loved her.

After the beep Cosima sniffled once more and then began talking, "Hey Delphine..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm on the plane and we're flying through a storm... I'm no- I'm not sure if we'll get past it. The lights aren't working and people are screaming." She stopped for a second to inhale. The seats and tray tables all shook with the force of the storm. She was slowly losing control, her breathing was picking up and her tears were barely staying back. She was going to break any minute.

"I, I just need you to know that I love you. I love you so fucking much and I'm so happy we met." She felt her cheeks getting wet, she didn't even try to hold them back anymore.

"It was hard at first and we had to get past a lot. But we did, and I'm so thankful for that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She choked back a sob, she needed to finish this.

"I want you to know that if we go down, your face will be the last thing I see. Your perfect, beautiful face. I'm going to miss you so much. Please though babe, no matter what, don't try to be with me... You know what I mean by that. Live your life and help everyone else. Continue what we started."

Cosima knew she had to finish, a voice message could only be so long. She took in another deep breath and said, "I love you, Delphine. Please don't forget me. Good bye." And she hung up.

She let out the sobs she didn't allow herself to earlier. To her side she heard the man on the phone, also speaking to his family and telling them how much he loves them. Her shaky hand opened up the picture from earlier and she stared at it.

She blocked out all the noise and commotion around her and just thought of all the good times she'd had with Delphine. All their kisses, their walks around the city, working together in her lab, anything to keep her mind off of what was about to happen.

When she felt the plane go into a steep dive she closed her eyes for a second and grasped the right handle of her seat. Her left hand remained holding her phone. She forced her eyes open, tears flowing from them, and didn't take them off of the photo of Delphine.

30 seconds later the plane hit the ground. There were no survivors.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you very much for reading, I hadn't written angst for a while before I wrote this so I hope it's still good. Reviews are always welcome :) And I just finished school and have a bunch of time off which I would love to use for writing. I'm not good at coming up with ideas to write about so if anyone has any prompts or ideas (doesn't have to be Cophine) you can tell me here or at my tumblr, my URL is helenaisalwaysfun . tumblr . com (take out the spaces). Again, thanks and have a great day/night/other :D **


End file.
